Si empiezas a extrañarme, recuerda yo no me fui
by aliencita23
Summary: Reneesme se fue, dejando solo y devastado a un locamente enamorado, Jacob. Despues de tres años, Jacob regresa para el cumpleaños de Bella y con él, una joven.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Reneesme se había ido. Se fue dejando a su familia y a Jacob, solo dejó una nota pidiendo perdón.

Bella estaba desolada, ya que no podía llorar, su rostro revelaba una tristeza que desgarraría al hombre más fuerte.

Las manadas intentaron detener a Jacob, querían evitar que desapareciera de la misma forma como hace ya muchos años, pero no lograron contenerlo y antes de que Seth o Leah tuvieran noción de donde esta su líder, este salió de fase y se unió a las multitudes del mundo.

Leah estalló en furia contra los vampiros.

-¡Una vez más Jake sufre por culpa de tu familia!- le gritó a Bella. En su interior, Leah sabia que era cierto lo que decía, pero que los Cullen, no tenían la culpa de que Reneesme hubiese decidido escapar, pero aunque lo sabía, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir odiándolos.

Edward estaba en un dilema, tenia que buscar a su hija y de igual manera deseaba poder encontrar al viejo rival. Sabía que su hija estaba bien, ya que Alice había tenido una visión donde Zafrina les informaba del paradero de su hija, en esos momentos se encontraba en un lugar cerca de África.

-¿Desde cuando te importa Jacob?- le preguntó Bella enojada

-Desde que cuidó de mi hija –le contestó y Bella se encontró desarmada con ese argumento.

Pasaron 3 años antes de que se supiera algo de Jacob. De hecho fue el mismo Jacob quien se presentó y dio la noticia. Llegó un día antes del cumpleaños de Bella.

Aquel día Billy no había salido de casa, por que era el día del aniversario luctuoso de Harry Clearwater y no tenia ganas de estar cerca de Sue y de Charlie, por que estarían demasiado deprimidos como para olvidarlo. Así que no había salido a ningun lado. Estaba sentado en la sala viendo un partido de baseball cuando oyó que alguien abria la puerta de entrada, ignoró el ruido, creyendo que era Paul.

-¡Hola, papá! -saludó una voz con alegría. Billy casi se cayó de la silla al ver quien lo saludaba con dos grandes pizzas en las manos.

-¡Jacob! -gritó asombrado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te traje de comer -le contestó sonriendo y poniendo la comida en la mesa.

-¿Qué acaso crees que no me puedo alimentar yo solo o qué?- le reclamó Billy con una sonrisa.

-Pues parece que no has entrado en la cocina en una decada- le contestó Jake buscando un par de platos.

Se sentaron a comer y platicaron como si Jake nunca se hubiese ido. La pasaron realmente bien, aunque Billy seguía impresionado de la forma en la que su hijo comía, o más bien tragaba, por que verlos comer era algo realmente perturbador. Podría jurar que si le daba una vaca entera asada, Jake era capaz de comersela él solo y todavía decir descaradamente que tenía hambre.

Llegó la noche y ambos se retiraron a dormir, Billy vaciló en la puerta, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, no sabía si encontraría a su hijo en la mañana o si volvería a desaparecer y eso lo perturbaba pero, antes de que hiciera o dijiera algo, Jake se acercó a él y le dio uno de esos abrazos que casi te parten en dos y le susurró un "te extrañe, viejo" y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Billy se despertó con el olor del desayuno recien preparado y se encontró con Jacob en la cocina.

-¿Desde cuando cocinas sin quemar nada?- le preguntó.

-Desde que mi papá me obligo a comer todos los días spaghetti- le contestó Jake sonriendo. Billy soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la mesa.

-Jake...-dudó- ahm... ¿iras a visitar a los Cullen?-

-Claro -contestó Jake como si nada- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella y me gustaría darle un regalo. Te puedo llevar si quieres -dijo al ver la cara de consternación de su padre- La manada tambien va a ir y les quiero dar la sorpresa de mi regreso a todos juntos. ¿No crees que va a ser genial? -dijo repentinamente emocionado.- Ahora comete el desayuno que se enfria -dijo sonriendo.

Al final, Billy decidió acompañar a su hijo a casa de los Cullen para tratar de evitar una pelea.

Tomaron prestado el carro de Sue, que se llevó una grata sorpresa al verlos llegar, no preguntó demasiado acerca del regreso de Jake, sabía que ellos contarían la historia a su debido tiempo; y les aseguró que Sam y los chicos ya habían partido a la fiesta.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos se molestó en hablar. Un poco antes de llegar, Jacob le aseguró a su padre que le tenía una noticia muy importante pero, que se la daría cuando estuvieran todos presentes. A pesar de la tranquilidad y emoción de su hijo, eso no ayudó a los nervios que Billy ya sufría.

No tardaron en llegar a aquella casa con enormes ventanales. No había nadie en el exterior, asi que no sabían si los anfitriones e invitados ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado.

El olor a vampiro le quemó la nariz a Jacob. La sala estaba repleta de rosas blancas y rojas, la decoración había sido hecha por Alice.

Cuando entraron en el recibidor, se hizo el silencio.

Vampiros y licantropos se quedaron inmoviles.

Parecia como si, de repente, todo el aire de la habitación se hubiese terminado. Jake sonrió timidamente.

-Vaya, hasta que el perro se digno a aparecer -dijo Rosalie y en ese momento una avalancha humana, y no tan humana, se dirigió a él.

-¡Ey, ey! -gritó Jacob- No...puedo...respirar...

La multitud jaló a Jacob hasta el sillón más proximo y lo rodeó. Bella estaba sentada a su lado y Edward estaba detras de ella.

-Jake, oh, Jake, ¿donde díablos te habías metido?- le preguntó la que fue una de sus más grandes amores.

-Dejalo respirar, acaba de llegar -comentó Edward. Bella lo miró feo pero antes de que pudiese decir algo la interrumpió Esme.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- y obtuvo como respuesta el rugir del estomago de Jacob- Muy bien. Sientense todos a comer -anunció.

Jacob observó mejor la casa cuando todos salieron corriendo a la mesa, bueno, al menos los que podían comer comida normal. La casa seguía teniendo aquellos grandes ventanales pero la sala había sido cambiada por una más grande, así como el comedor, Jacob se preguntó si las habitaciones tambien habían cambiado.

-Solo la que era mi habitación, -le contestó Edward- y la manada ha adoptado la costumbre de venir a visitarnos demasiado a menudo y no teníamos donde meterlos a todos.

-Que raro es que te lean el pensamiento- le dijo Jacob sonriendo- hace mucho que no me pasaba.

-Hace mucho que te fuiste -le contestó el vampiro- Por cierto, ¿quien va a venir?

-Es una sor-pre-sa -dijo Jacob separando la palabra en silabas y se fue a sentar con los demas. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

La comida transcurrió entre charlas, sonrisas y bromas por parte de Emmett. Todos parecían muy felices de tener nuevamente a Jacob, sobretodo Seth que no podía dejar de sonreir.

Esme y Alice se encargaban de servir la comida, que la misma Esme había preparado, sobraba decir que todo estaba delicioso, los lobos ya se habían acostumbrado al olor de los vampiros y eso hacia más fácil que pudieran comer. Al ver que habían terminado, se apresuraron a servir el pastel de cumpleaños de Bella, que por supuesto, ella no comería.

-¿Cuantos años cumples?- le preguntó Jake- ¿mil?

-Ja,ja, muy gracioso -le contestó Bella sonriendo- ¿Cuantos tienes tu?, ¿10?

Cantaron "las mañanitas" y se sentaron a comer un trozo de delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas.

El pastel era para unas 100 personas, pero los lobos terminaron con el, al igual que la cena.

De repente los vampiros se quedaron inmoviles, los lobos tardaron un poco más en reaccionar. Un carro plateado se había estacionado en la parte exterior de la casa, no era nadie conocido para ellos. Oyeron como alguien bajaba del automóvil y se acercaba lentamente a la puerta. De repente se oyó el sonido lejano de un timbre.

-¿Tenemos timbre? -preguntó Emmett sorprendido y empujó a Seth hacía adelante- Abre. -le dijo

Seth se acercó cauteloso a la puerta y la abrió. Una muchacha de ojos rasgados y piel morena saludo con educación y preguntó por Jacob.

-¡Olivia! -gritó Jacob- ¡Llegaste! -y la abrazó.

Seth y los demás los veían con la boca abierta, sobre todo, cuando Jake se acercó con dulzura hacia ella y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios.

Alguien carraspeó (?) y la pareja se separó, ella se rió bajito.

-Perdón -se disculpó Jake- Pasa, Olivia -le indicó y la llevó hasta la sala, donde todos los siguieron y los vieron con curiosidad.

-¿Y quién es tu amiga?- preguntó Alice, aunque todos sabían que el apelativo de amiga no quedaba muy bien.

-Se llama Olivia y es mi prometida. -les dijo con una sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada.

-¡Felicidades! -le dijo Seth para romper el hielo- Me llamo Seth y soy un viejo conocido de Jake.

-Mucho gusto -lo saludó la chica- Me llamo Olivia pero me pueden decir Oli.

El resto de la tarde paso de una manera incomoda, nadie sabía como reaccionar frente a la joven, por que todos sabian que la causa por la que su amigo se había ido era por que no había soportado la idea de vivir sin Reneesme, y ahora regresaba, despues de 3 años de desaparecido con una prometida.

Bella no se había acercado a Jake desde que la chica llegó y la miraba muy hostilmente, razón por la cual Edward la llevó a la cocina para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Qué tienes? -le preguntó cuando estuvieron un poco apartados.

-¡¿Como se atreve a traer una extraña a la casa? Y además, ¡humana!, ¿qué rayos tiene en la cabeza? -gritó exaltada

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿acaso pensaste que podríamos haberla atacado?

-N-no, no es eso...-

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es que...¿por qué cambio a nuestra hija por ella?, ¿qué acaso no juró estar siempre a su lado?, ¿como es posible que este comprometido con otra?

Edward se acercó, la abrazó y le acarició el pelo.

-Es lógico que estés enojada, y recuerdo que él juró todas esas cosas pero, ella lo dejó, Bella, ella se fue y lo dejó aquí sumiendose en el dolor y no ha regresado y no creo que lo vaya a hacer. Así que por favor, comportate un poco, ¿quieres?- Bella le gruñó, pero asintió secamente con la cabeza.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, todos se encontraban rodeando a la, que parecía ser, la feliz pareja.

-Y cuentanos -dijo Alice- ¿como fue que se conocieron?

Olivia, volteó a ver a Jacob, preguntandole con la mirada, si podía contar eso, y él le sonrió y asintió. Pero no fue ella la que empezó a contar la historia, fue Jacob

-Aquellos días estaba vagando por un bosque cercando a la carretera. Ese día llovía mucho, por un momento sentí que estaba en casa, con esa lluvia característica de Forks.

En mi aspecto humano, recorría en silencio el bosque, sintiendo como la lluvia me recorría el cuerpo, solo llevaba unos raidos pantalones que había encontrado y unas cuantas monedas.

Aun así, pude oír como la incesante lluvia ocasionaba un accidente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, corrí a ver si había algo que hacer.

Había sido un pequeño carro rojo, el que había tenido el accidente, unas de las llantas trono y eso ocasiono que se saliera de la carretera, que en ese momento se encontraba sola, pero milagrosamente no había chochado con la inmensa vegetación del rededor. Dentro del carro había una muchacha que parecía demasiado conmocionada como para darse cuenta de que había llegado, inspeccione silenciosamente el carro, sin que ella lo notara, y me di cuenta de que el carro también se encontraba en perfectas condiciones; me acerque a la ventana del piloto, y la vi, completamente pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, agarraba fuertemente el volante, como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo.

Le toque la ventana, y se sobresalto. Le pregunte si estaba bien y volteo bruscamente a verse el cuerpo, como si apenas cayera consciente de que había sufrido un accidente, asintió levemente.

Después de un rato de silencio, me ofrecí a llevarla a la cuidad, ya no estaba lejos de ahí, y ella parecía todavía demasiado conmocionada como para manejar sola.

En la primera gasolinera que encontré le compre un café y un chocolate con el poco dinero que tenia. Al parecer eso la reanimo, porque después de un momento me empezó a observar de un modo bastante raro -Jake y Oli rieron al mismo tiempo- Intente romper el hielo diciéndole mi nombre "Me llamo Jacob Black, y te acabo de ayudar en el accidente que tuviste", tienen que comprender, je, tenía como 2 años sin hablar con una persona, no sabía cómo comportarme.

Ella me pregunto si no tenia frio, el agua todavía recorría mi cuerpo, y me tendió un suéter. "¿Por qué estas desnudo?", me preguntó, "no lo estoy -le conteste-, oh, lo dices por la camisa, es que me siento a gusto así".

La lleve a su casa, todavía seguia un poco atarantada pero creí que ya podría arreglárselas sola. Cuando me disponía a salir, me pregunto si tenía donde quedarme, y no supe que contestar, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba con alguien de mi raza que no sabía qué hacer. Ella vio mi indecisión y me acercó una toalla y me dijo, "si gustas te puedes quedar aquí, por haberme ayudado. El baño es aquel, puedes usarlo si decides quedarte" y se dio medía vuelta y me dejó solo. Todavía, hoy en día, no comprendo cómo rayos aceptó que un extraño se quedara en su casa solo por haberla ayudado.

Pensé que un buen baño no me haría daño, tenia meses que no me bañaba con agua caliente, así que me dirigí a la dirección a la que había apuntado y entre al baño.

Cuando salí mi ropa, bueno, mi pantalón, jaja, no estaba y en su lugar estaba una pijama color azul de franela, la mire con rareza, pero aun así me la puse, me quedaba bastante bien, un poco ajustada tal vez, pero bien. Salí del baño y sentí el aroma de la comida, olía maravilloso y se me hizo agua la boca. Me dirigí a la cocina.

-Hola -me saludo- ¿quieres un poco de comida?

Sin decir palabra me senté y esperé a que terminara. Me sirvió un plato muy lleno de comida, como si sospechara que no había comido bien o algo así. Comió conmigo, luego me ofreció uno de los cuartos de su casa para dormir. Todavía no me explico como díablos aceptó confiar en mí, y alojarme en su casa, pude haber sido un asesino o algo asi.-

-Pero no lo eras- lo interrumpió Olivia.

-Pero tu no lo sabías -le contesto Jake sonriendo- Al día siguiente, estaba realmente desorientado y no sabia que hacer, la busque por la casa y no la encontre, solo halle una nota que decia que había llevado el carro a revisión, que si quería, la podía esperar ahi en la casa o me podía ir, como había dicho, que si decidía irme había dejado algo de dinero en la mesa de la cocina. Fui a la cocina a verificar y si, ahi había dinero. No lo podía creer.

Decidi esperarla, cuando llegó le pregunté que por que era tan amable conmigo, y ella me contestó "te ves solo, y nadie en este mundo merece estar solo".

Me quedé con ella, ella me cuidaba, yo era como un cachorrito desemparado que necesitaba afecto, pero que no se sentía seguro cerca de las personas, yo siempre estaba con ella, pero nunca con ella, y ella lo notaba, me quería ayudar, pero no la dejaba acercarse.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba trabajando en un taller, en uno muy bueno a decir verdad, y me sentía feliz con mis compañeros de trabajo, pero me seguía sintiendo solo.

Y asi fue como un día, Oli me dijo que iria a visitar a sus padres, por que su mama estaba enferma y que regresaría en una semana. Me dejó las llaves de la casa. La casa en la que ya tenia un año viviendo.

Fue una de las semanas más largas de mi vida y no entendía por qué. Tenía mi trabajo, tenía una casa, tenía comida, y aun así me sentía solo, pero ahora era un sentimiento de angustia y desesperacion. Me puse tan mal que en el taller me dieron vacaciones -.-". Así que me encontraba en aquella casa, completamente solo. Me encerré en la habitación que Olivia me había legado y me dispuse a esperar a que regresara.

Lamentablemente su madre falleció -Jake tomó entre sus dedos, la mano de Oli- y en esos momentos ella me necesitaba. Ayudé en todo lo que pude, la alente todo lo que pude, pero ella seguia turbada por la perdida y me recordó a alguien... -Jake dejo de hablar para recordar en silencio, el dolor se reflejo en su cara por un segundo y Edward supo por que-

-Despues de que Jake con mucha dedicación y paciencia me saco de mi depresion. -prosiguio Oli- Empezamos a ser amigos, por fin, al parecer, compartir un estilo de dolor parecido, nos acercó, y un día, sin planearlo, sin saberlo siquiera, él se acerco a mi y me pidio que fuera su novia. -rió-

-Woow -dijo Seth- Es sorprendente como una mujer aguanto tanto tiempo a Jake. ¡Ah! ¿por qué me pegas? -dijo sobandose la cabeza despues de recibir un golpe por parte de Emily.

-Estamos muy felices por ustedes -declaró Emily, aunque quedaba muy claro que no hablaba por todos, ya que cuando termino Oli de hablar, Bella había alcanzado tal estado de enojo que había roto en sus manos uno de los vasos de la vajilla favorita de Esme.


	3. Chapter 3

_Espero q les guste este nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza ^^_

_se aceptan tomatazos, abucheos, sugerencias i lindos revies =D_**  
**

**CAPITULO III**

Poco antes de que la fiesta terminara, Jacob, Oli y Billy se despidieron de aquella extraña familia que años antes había estado a punto de matarse entre ellos. Bella y Edward se despidieron de ellos y agradecieron la agradable sorpresa que el regreso de Jacob les había producido. Edward se despidió amable y afectuosamente de la nueva prometida del hombre lobo, aunque Bella hizo todo lo correctamente posible para portarse grosera con ella. Se fueron en el auto de Oli, y Jake le entregó el carro de Sue a Sam para que se lo pudiera regresar.

-Fue bueno -dijo Billy ya cuando se encontraban camino a La Push- Yo creí que iba a resultar peor, pero fue bueno, muy bueno. -dijo sonriendo con sinceridad. - Y usted, amable jovencita ¿Dónde pasará la noche?- Oli se sonrojó y balbuceo algo- ¿Qué dijo? -Jacob rió.

-Dijo que se quedará con nosotros, espera que no te moleste. -Oli lo miro horrorizada.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije! -

-Entonces dile que tenias planeado quedarte en un hotel -dijo un Jacob divertido.

-¿Hotel? -preguntó Billy escandalizado- ¿como es que mi futura nuera tiene planeado irse a quedar en un hotel? ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya uno en Forks!. No, no, no. Yo sé que no tenemos una casa muy grande pero te podras quedar ahi el tiempo que quieras. Y usted jovencito, ¿como es posible que dejaras que tu novia se hospedara en un hotel?

Despues de la fiesta, Edward y Bella se retiraron a la casa que Esme les regalo por su boda. Ahi Edward estaba completamente seguro de que su familia no los oirian.

-¿Me puedes explicar por que demonios te comportaste así? -la regaño.

-¿Comportarme como? No te entiendo -dijo haciendose la tonta.

-¿Por qué demonios trataste de esa manera a la prometida de Jacob? -dijo molesto.

-Esa mujer no es la prometida de Jacob. Jacob se casará con Reneesme, por que estan destinados. -dijo con calma mientras se cambiaba.

-Esa mujer, es la prometida de Jacob. Él se casará con ella, es un hecho. -le contesto Edward tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Como digas. -le dijo Bella con completa indiferencia.

-No se te vaya a ocurrir hacer algo en contra de ella. -dijo Edward suspicaz- Te prohibo que hagas algo en contra de ella. -Bella guardo silencio completamente enojada.

Cuando los Black y Olivia llegaron a la casa. Billy se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un plan para que él aceptara a Olivia en la casa. Se sintió tonto. -aghh de seguro todo ffue plan de Jake -pensó

-En realidad fue idea de Oli, dijo que no quería molestar y como yo insistí demasiado... -dijo Jake adivinandole el pensamiento. - Gracias por todo papá.

-No te apures, muchacho. Ahora lleva a tu linda novia a tu cuarto y no hagan ruido. -Jake entendio el doble sentido de las palabras y se hecho a reir.

A la mañana siguiente Billy se despertó con la idea de que todo había sido un extraño sueño. Se sintió triste y desamparado, extrañaba a su hijo. De repente, oyó como un plato se rompia. Se sorprendió y se levantó lo más pronto que pudo y llegó al lugar solo para darse cuenta de que no había soñado y que en efecto, se encontraban Jake y Olivia en la diminuta cocina intentando hacer el desayuno. Cuando Oli lo vió entrar le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Billy se ruborizó.

-Buenos días -saludó la chica. Billy le devolvió el saludo con una mueca- Estamos preparando el desayuno, ¿hay algo que desees?

-Waffles -dijo Billy ilusionado, Oli sonrió y asintió. Jake se sentó junto a su padre a observar como su novia preparaba el almuerzo, ya que no le podía ayudar por que no cabian los dos en la cocina- Que buena chica es, Jake.

-Claro que lo es. -Jake se sirvio jugo y tomo un poco- Aprovechando que estamos aquí y que ya sabes que estamos comprometidos, te queria decir que nos casaremos, aquí en La Push.

-¿De veras?, ¿por qué? Ustedes se pueden casar en donde sea, al parecer no tendrían ningun problema.

-Si, no creo que lo haya -contesto Oli sirviendo los waffles- pero aquí esta la gente que Jacob ama. No podria quitarle ese gusto.

Billy guardo silencio y despues de un momento dijo -Estos waffles estan deliciosos.

-Jacob se casará aquí -le dijo Edward a Bella. Ella se puso rigida- Me alegro por él, así podra tener a todos los seres que ama juntos en el día más importante de su vida.

-¿Cuando se casará? -preguntó Alice que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Depende de cuanto les lleve organizarla, no creo que tengan tanto dinero como para organizarla en 3 meses – le contestó.

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió Bella a Alice- Dejalos batallar solos.

-Quiero ayudar. Son nuestros amigos -le contestó Alice- ¿o es que acaso me lo estas prohibiendo? -Bella se quedó callada, apretando fuertemente los puños, mientras Edward las miraba sin decir nada- Eso pensé. Edward voy a ir a visitarlos, ¿quieres venir?

Edward se levantó pero antes le dijo a Bella -No cometas una estupidez. - y se fue.

Un mes despues los preparativos para la boda estaban dando pasos agigantados gracias a la ayuda de Alice y Esme. Oli estaba realmente emocionada y no dejaba de darles las gracias una y otra vez. Los gastos de la exuberante boda organizada por Alice, corrian a cargo de Jasper, ya que él sabía que eso la haría muy feliz, y el hecho de que eso hiciera feliz a más personas era un bono extra.

Aquel día, Alice se había llevado al novio, osea Jacob, a las pruebas del traje, así que se encontraban solos en la casa Oli y Billy. Oli estaba recojiendo la cocina y Billy veía un partido de basketball.

-Oli, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? -pidió Billy

-Claro -contestó la chica algo preocupada, ya que Billy nunca interrumpia sus partidos. Se sentó en el lugar que le indicó y espero.

-En vista, de que al parecer es un hecho casi inegable que formaras parte de la familia, me gustaria que supieras la verdad de algunas cosas -comenzó Billy- Supongo que sabes que es lo que ocurre con mi familia, ¿no es así?, el hecho de que se convierten en lobos, claro -Oli dudó un momento y luego asintió- ¿y sabes por que nos ocurre esto?

-Para proteger el clan de las amenazas... de los vampiros-

-¿Y sabías que los Cullen son vampiros? -la chica asintió nuevamente.- Supongo que tambien sabes que Jacob estuvo muy enamorado de Bella Cullen y que sufrió mucho por ella- la chica asintio una vez más- ¿Sabes quién es Reneesme Cullen?

-Te ves esplendido -dijo Alice con aprobación- Oli estará maravillada cuando te vea.

-Creo que el objetivo es que es que ella me deslumbre a mi- dijo Jake riendo

-Y lo hará, no lo dudes ni por un segundo- dijo Alice observando un catálogo que le había pasado el sastre- Permiteme un segundo. -le pidió al chico y desapareció junto con el sastre.

Jacob seguía observandose en el espejo, convencido de que Alice era una excelente modista.

-Hola -lo saludaron- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Jake.

Jacob volteo y casi se desmaya del susto.

-¿Nessie?, ¿eres tu? -preguntó todavía sorprendido.- ¡Nessie!, ¿como estas?, ¿donde habías estado?.

Reneesme se acercó y lo saludó con alegría. Jacob le regresó de igual manera el saludo.

-Reneesme es la hija que Edward y Bella tuvieron por accidente, poco despues de casarse. Ninguno de los dos lo planeo, ni siquiera sabian que eso podría suceder. Edward quería matar al bebé por que le estaba robando vida a Bella, pero ella se aferró y al final lo tuvo. -Billy le platicaba sombriamente a Olivia- Bella terminó con todo el abdomen destrozado. Jake estuvo ahí en el momento del parto. Vió como Edward intentaba desesperadamente mantener con vida a Bella, la mordió varias veces para poder inyectarle la ponzoña y así convertirla en vampiro para que sus heridas se regeneraran.- Billy suspiró- Así nació Reneesme. Jacob quedó imprimado de ella en cuanto la vió.

-¿Imprimado?, ¿quiere decir que Jacob se enamoró de ella?- lo interrumpió. Billy asintió.- y si esta enamorado de ella, ¿por qué se va a casar conmigo?

Billy suspiró- Ella lo abandonó hace tres años. Jake no pudo con el dolor y se escapó de aquí y... tu lo encontraste. Él te ama, eso es algo inegable pero...

-Pero si ella aparece de nuevo, él me olvidará ¿verdad?. Justo como le pasó a Leah -dijo a punto de llorar.

-Eso no lo sé. Es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. Generalmente ocurre al reves. -dijo sinceramente- Yo... solo quería que estuvieras informada, si Jake no te lo dijo, sus razones debe de tener.

-Debo... debo de salir- Oli se levantó tomó las llaves y salió del lugar. Billy no dijo nada, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, ella era una buena muchacha y no merecía sufrir por los errores de otros.


End file.
